Megas
Megas is the titular robot of Megas XLR. A powerful prototype battle robot, the MEGAS XLR (M'echanized '''E'arth 'G'uard 'A'ttack 'S'ystem, e'X'''tra '''L'arge 'R'obot) is customized and piloted by Coop, an overweight gamer. Coop, along with Kiva and Jamie, use Megas to defend Earth from the Glorft and other dangers. History Origins Codenamed the "Avatar", Megas was originally a prototype assault mech built by the Glorft as the'' coup de grace'' to the human race. However, the Earth Coalition captured it and Kiva spent two years modifying it into a human-use mech as the last hope for the Coalition and mankind against the Glorft. Kiva installed a Time Drive Unit, hoping to send Megas back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand, humanity's last failed major offensive against the Glorft, and change the outcome of the war.Test Drive Travel to the Past During the Glorft siege of the Earth Coaliton Lunar base, under direct orders from Warmaster Gorrath, Kiva prepared to send the MEGAS back in time... back to the Battle of the Last Stand. However, the Glorft mech corps attacked and destroyed the defenders and MEGAS' head was blown off when Kiva tried to transfer to MEGAS from her mech. The MEGAS was then thrown to the time warp and landed on the New Jersey junkyard in the 1930s, malfunctioned and remained deactivated throughout the years, until in '''2004, Coop found, repaired and customized it, becoming the XLR (e'X'''tra '''L'arge R'obot) of today.Test Drive Test Drive Battle When testing MEGAS out, Coop and his best friend Jamie are attacked by Kiva and her drone mech escort, who had jumped through time to find Megas. Kiva realized she can't pilot Megas due to Coop's modifications to it. Since the only one who could pilot it was Coop, she then decides to train him. Coop, Jamie and Kiva are then attacked by an entire army of Glorft mechs led by Gorrath, who seeks to recover Megas. With Coop's piloting skills, Megas defeats the Glorft, forcing Gorrath to retreat. However, the Glorft Commander told Gorrath that they could not return to their time unless they recovered Megas and its Time Drive Unit.Test Drive Now Kiva has to fix the time flux unit and train Coop in Megas to be ready to beat the Glorft once and for all, if Coop doesn't screw it up first. Capabilities Megas is a powerful battle robot. It was built with impressive functions and are constantly being modified by Coop and Kiva (but mostly Coop). Its abilities are listed below: *'Strength and Durability: Megas is incredibly strong, able to lift over 50 tons. It can knock over skyscrapers and can fight and overpower numerous opponents at the same time. It has taken hits from the various opponents it has fought over the years, but rarely shows outward signs of damage. *'Flight:' It has jet boosters for supersonic flight in atmosphere. It can also travel across intergalactic distances to other planets in space. *'Weapons:' Megas is equipped with many weapons, primarily gatling guns, laser guns, missiles, and rocket launchers all over its body. It also has flamethrowers and various destructive weapons inside it. **'That Cool Giant Energy Sword Thing:' Megas can form a fiery orange sword to use to slash opponents. **'Nuke Button:' There is a big red button that launches a nuclear warhead. It was never used. **'Super-Destructor Mode' **'Master Blaster' *'Nitrous:' This allows Megas to race at hyperspeed, allowing him to destroy many foes at once. *'Energy Shield:' Megas can put up a shield on its arm to defend itself from attacks. *'Maser Refractor' *'Time Drive:' Megas has a time drive that creates large portals for travel through time. Since Coop destroyed its control unit, Kiva has been trying to fix it throughout the whole series. *'Sensor Systems' References Category:Robots